


Like a broken doll

by Newcake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Got fanfiction, M/M, Past Abuse, Ramsay is his own warning, dark at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newcake/pseuds/Newcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb swore the minute he got his hands on that two time back stabber Theon he would kill him.<br/>Then when he found him He swore he would save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Game of Thrones so please tell me what you think!! Also this story may get dark at times (nothing to dark don't think I could write that) but please enjoy and tell me what you think.

Reek didn't know what was going on and that scared him. He was in his masters room just sitting huddle in the nearest corner holding him self as he heard screams and metal hitting metal out side the door. He wanted to see what happening but couldn't because 1) he was scared of what he would see on the other side 2) There was currently a chain connected to his collar and 3) the biggest reason. If he moved from this room his master would get mad at him.

It was bad enough he moved from the spot his master told him to stay in has he went to check what the racket out side was. He knew he would be punished. " _You deserve to be punished. Reek. Reek rhymes with meek, week."_ the poor creature thought to himself as he clutched his small weak legs even tighter then before. He could always move to were he was be for hand before his master came back, but then he would be lying to his master.  _"If you lie he will know. He always knows!! Then he will punish you more Reek. Reek Week!!!"_  

Just then he heard the creek of the big wooden door not even 10 feet away from him. He though he would be greeted but the angry face of his master, but no that's not what he see. He see three men. Three men he doesn't know.

"Who-oo-oo are you" Reek stutters. Trying to get as far away from the men as possible. Did his master send them to get him or to punish him? Did his master already know about how he had moved from his spot!?!

Reek see that all three are wearing armor and all the shields they carry a picture of a wolf. They look so familiar to him, but he know that it can be true he has never seen though before his master would have told him. The tallest of the group takes a small step forward. Reek try his hardest to just slip into the wall and be hidden. He doesn't know who these men are or were his master is.

The one who took a step forward takes anther and then anther and before Reek knows it the man is right in front of him. He slowly puts a hand out in front of him. Flinching and letting out a small whimper, Reek closes his eyes and waits for the hand to come down and strike him. It never comes. He opens his eyes to see the man kneeling next to him with his hand out.

"Are you ok?" The man asks.

"Who are you?" Reek ask in a small voice.

"I am not going to hurt you. I am a friend. Who are you" The man asked in a slow voice.

"Ree-eek. My name is Reek it rhymes with meek, week,shriek. "

" Well Reek were he to help you would you like that?" The man asked.

Help? Why were they going to help him? Help him from what? His master? No his master loved him and cared for him and only ever punished him when he did something wrong or bad. It wasn't his master fault he did something wrong or bad a lot. It wasn't his master fault. He was a good master he punished Reek because it was Reeks fault for being bad and stupid. It wasn't his master fault it was his. IT WAS HIS!!

"A trick."

"What?" the man asked.

"This is a trick. I wont be tricked. I wont do something bad. I'll be good. I'll be a good Reek and master wont get mad at me. You are not going to trick me because I am good and I won't get tricked because that would be bad. If Reek is bad he gets punished because he deserve it! He is bad and should be punished!!" Reek mumbled over and over again getting louder every time.

As he kept on mumbling he felt a bump on his head and hear a light smack before everything around him went black.


	2. Found you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbs find Theon but what is he to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter and Thank you to all the wonderful people who have read this little story of mine.  
> Something I should mention in this story The red wedding did happen everyone died but Robb (Well everyone of importance like Catt and his child and such) and Robb may seem a little Dark and cold but everyone he loves at this moment is dead.   
> Now please read on and enjoy.

Was it really finally going to happen? Was Robb going to be able to finally quench his thirst for revenge he harbored for one Theon Greyjoy for so long. Even if in his heart he knew it wasn't all his old friend fault for what happen to his late wife and mother and his unborn he still blamed him. He still wanted someone to pay for what had happen the awful day and had chosen Theon to be the one to pay for that. He knew he was somewhere in this place and he was going to find him and make he scream.

"My brothers are dead, my wife, my mother, my child. ALL DEAD because of you Theon Greyjoy! You had pray to the gods old and new that I never get me hands on your slimy neck you two time backstabbing traitor!!" Rob thought to himself over and over again as he searched every inch of this horrible stinking place.

It had been luck that they had found out Theon was here and when they had first arrived they try to get him peacefully, but these people had no mind for peace so they fought. Robb luck was with him this day for it was his men who were stronger. They killed many and captures the one they let live. They asked ever one they let live were Theon one, but know one knew or they weren't going to tell. He sent his best one to check one side of the fortress as he check the other.

After he check almost the whole south side he met up with with one of his best men. Sir Andrew of a small village he was late to join Robbs cause but did in the end and had proven himself a loyal man and a brave solider.

"My lord". He called out to him.

"Yes what is it? Have you found Greyjoy?"

"No my lord, but we did find someone or something". Sir Andrew said.

"What do you mean something?".

"There was this man maybe a boy in one of rooms. He was chained to a wall. Pale as death and had a face not even a mother could love".

"What?" Robb asked slightly horrified. What the 7 hells went on in this place.

"I went up to him and asked the poor creatures name and he only answered Reek. I try to offer him help , but he seem to go mad at the thought I thought he would kill him self so I knocked him out."

"Where is this creature now?"

"Still in the room we found him the chain is stronger then any I have ever seen.The other are still up there trying to free the poor thing.".

"Bring me to this man I wish to see him."

"Right this way my lord". Sir Andrew said leading him to the room with this Reek in it.

When he got there he couldn't believe this man was still alive. He was as pale as he had been told. he couldn't see his face but he could see that he was missing fingers and toes there were more scares then he could count on his body and it looked like he hadn't eaten in his life.If not for the foul smell coming from the creature the amount of dirt on his body would tell you he hadn't been bathed in months.

He walked up to see this mans face. It was bruised and cut as bad as the rest of him. He look hollow if not for the small breaths he was taken you would think him a corpse.

He looked at the pitiful man for a moment long when he realized who this reek really was.

"Theon?" Robb said in a small voice. He couldn't believe it but it was him. If not for the fact he had been raised with Theon he would never known it was him , but there was something about this man broken or not that was Theon something only Robb could see.

It was then that he heard a small whimper from the man below him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Who are you people". He asked his voice cracked with fear and confusion. Robb would tell no one this ever but his heart cracked a little every time his voice did. "Please don't hurt me. I'll be good. Master taught me to be good. I'll be a good Reek". Theon or Reek (Robb confused about that) said in a scared mumble.

"Theon! Theon! Calm down!" Robb said but it wasn't working bent down and grabbed Theons small shoulders and tryed again "Theon calm down!"

And then for a second the madness, fear, and confusion left Theons eyes and he whispered so softly Robb almost didn't hear "Robb?". But then it returned."NO ROBBS DEAD !!! Master said he was dead. Dead because of Reek. I am Reek . And Reek is bad and must be punished and hurt. He must be!"

Realizing he would get nothing out of Theon/Reek now he turned to the men in the room with him. "You two get these chains broken and bring this man to me once you do. No harm will be come of him until I get a proper chance to speak with him. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" They both said and head to do there task.

"May I talk to you my Grace?" Robb heard Sir Andrew ask.

"Yes, but out side I can't stand it in hear anymore". Robb said stepping out side.

"My Grace you said Theon his the traitor you were looking for?"

"Yes it was the man is Theon Greyjoy".

"But that man doesn't seem able to kill a mouse not at all two boys".

"He may seem like that now but he Killed my brothers and must pay". Robb said but that last part didn't seem true anymore not ever Robb with his stubbornness could say Theon hadn't payed ten fold for what he had done.

"It would seem to me my Grace he already has. I will stand with you through death it's self but I don't think I can stand and watch you break that man any farther." It was then that Sir Andrew looked Robb right in the eyes and he must of saw something in there because he then said" You can't either can you? See any more pain fall on that  that man."

"No I can't. You are right about that what I saw in there was more pain and torture done to a man then I thought possible. I also so a man so broken that I'm not sure he can be fixed". Robb said turning to leave , but was stopped when Sir Andrew asked him one more question.

"Your going to try aren't you? To fix him I mean. Your going to try and fix that boy aren't you?"

He never got got his answer but the fire in Robbs eyes would have told him if he had seen then. They said one thing.

" _I'm not going to try, I'm going to to do it. Even if it's the last thing I do. I Robb Stark King of the north will fix and save Theon Greyjoy"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?!? Please tell me. Also I am trying to diced if in my world of this story If Theons boy parts were cut off probably won't much different in this story if they were or not but it may later so I will figure that out and tell you guys later promise.  
> Also I may be a little bad with updates I have a very busy life at the moment but will try to keep updating I 'm so happy people like this story.  
> I hope everyone has a good summer.  
> I love all you very much!!!


	3. New friends and old feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek gets ready to meet Robb and meets someone who is to kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not dead   
> Heres chapter 3 I hope you enjoy.

After 15 minutes of the strange men trying to break his chain, he hears the sound of breaking metal It is then when two of the men ( one of which the man who he had talked earlier and the other a mean looking man) grab his arms and try and help him into a standing position. 

He feels his already racing heart start to beat at light speed. He had keepin quit after the young man with brown hair had left because of the fear of being struck for being so loud. But now as the lifted him up he felt his want to fight back grow. 

"We're are you takin me?" Reek asked but no one heard. Thinking they were not going to tell him he started to flay his weak arms in hope the would let go and he could run and find his master. 

"What's wrong with this creature?" Asked the mean looking man. 

"I don't know maybe he was abused for a godly amount of time!" The other man snapped before letting go of Reeks arm and kneeling down in front of him. He asks in a calm voice. " Shh Shh hey now don't freak out. Where here to help. What's wrong?"

"I don-nn't know where you are taking me or where my master is. I need to find him. He doesn't like not knowing where I am or what I am doing. Please don't take me away!!i'll be a good Reek.!!" Reek says voice full of panic.

' It's ok. Where not going to hurt you I promise". Even though he knew he shouldn't I small piece of his heart trusted these mans words. "We are going to take you to get washed and feed. Then to go talk to Robb Stark. You remember the man who was just in here he want to talk to you thats all."

"No no no no. I Can't do-oo that." Reek said. "Master doesn't let Reek bath unless he did something good. Reek hasn't done anything good. No nothing nothing good. Only Bad can only do bad things."

"Well your master said to do that and if you don't he will have to punish you". Said the other man.

His already pale skin went three times paler at hearing that. _Punish!!! no no no no . Please no. It hurts so much when Master PUNISHES ME NO NO NO NO!!!"_ Reek thought to himself. Trembling and to scared to say any of this out loud.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the nicer of the two men hit the other over the head and give him a death glare (not nearly as scary  his Maters though).

Because of the fear he had for is master and what he believed would happen to him if he was a bad Reek , he let the two men bring him to a strange tent with a tub ( more of a big cooking bowl but the closes thing to a tub Reek had seen in a while) in the middle of it. Off to the side of the tent was a women maybe the age of Reeks mother would be if he remember his family. She had a kind face that was easy to trust. Not that Reek trusted anyone really anymore.

"Oh my. What in the world did they do to you?. You poor thing!!" The kind looking woman said when she first notice Reek. Her voice was warm sounding and there seem to be no cruelty behind it. "You two can leave now" She told the two men who brought Reek hear.

" Are you sure Mame we don't know what he could do. It might be best if one of us stays with you." One of them said. Reek couldn't tell which one.

"No you two leave. I might be an old lady but im not helpless and do you think this poor boy could do any really damage to me? He can barley stand on his own." She said her voice said there would be no argument about the subject. "Now shoo shoo". And with that they left.

The lady look at Reek for a moment before looking him straight in the face and talking to him. "You've been all 7 kinds a hell haven't you?"

"uhhhhh-ummmm " Reek said not sure if he was a loud to speak to this lady. Master didn't let Reek talk to people a lot and never lady's. " They take one good look at you and hear that freakish voice of yours and die from pure ugliness". He always told him.

" Now" She said clapping her hands together. "My name id Lillian but you may call me Lilly if you like".

"Lilly" Reek said quickly it was a nice name and he liked it it was a soft name not a mean hard name like everyone else seem to have. " Lilly. Like the flower." Realizing that he had spoken with out permission he covered his mouth. He wait for her to hit him and call him cruel names.

What came next thought was a chuckle. "Yes like the flower". she said with a smile. " Now I'm going to get you feed and washed and put in some nice warm cloths how does that sound. Nice?"

Reek gave a weak nod.

"You are allowed to speak you know I wont bite."

"Yes I would like that a lot Mame". Reek said weakly.

"What should we do first Food or a bath?" Lilly asked , but before Reek could answer his stomach growled.

"Food it is then! Now I made you a light soup it should be easy on your stomach and also there's bread if you think you can handle that." She said passing Reek a large bowl of yellow looking soup.

Slowly he brought some of the soup to his cracked lips. The warmth of the soup seem to make his entire boy feel warm.

"Do you Like it dear?"

Reek began to nod but the remembered he was suppose to talk. "Yes Mame it is very good. Thank you Mame." He ate his food quietly and slowly for a few moments before Lilly spoke to him again.

" Oh I've been siting hear talking your ear off and I haven't even asked what your name is".

"Reek"

"What was that dear?"

"My name is Reek Mame".

"Oh no it's not ."

"Yes it is it's Reek. I am Reek . Reek it rhymes with sneak and leak and freak and and and and I'M REEK JUST REEK!!" He sarted to yell and panic . He had learned his name his name was Reek.

" Shh shhh . It's ok. It's ok. Your name is Reek, but I'm not going to call you that. Is it ok if I just call you dear." Lilly said calming Reek down with her calm sweet voice.

 St ill in a panic all Reek could do  was nod.

"Ok. Well it looks like your done your food. Now time to clean you up." She said taking Reeks bowl from him. "Take off you cloths and hop in to the tub".  


Reek Froze. He couldn't take off his cloth his shirt maybe but if he took of his pants then she would see. See what he was missing. She say he is a freak and hate him. Reek like Lilly she had been nice to him, but she was going to hate him. Reek knew it.

See Reek still had his cloth on Lilly walked up to him. "Do you need help getting you cloth off dear? She ask reaching for his shirt. Reek flinched. " Now dear don't do that you don't need to be embarrassed I have 3 sons of my own nothing under though cloths I haven't seen before." She again reached foe his cloths.

"No please don't" Reek said startled. "Don't take them off if you see you will say Reek is a freak and hate him."

"Oh don't say that nothing you could show me would make me hate you. Now be a good boy and just get out of those old rags".

Good. Reek wanted to be good. A good Reek. He would be a good Reek. Slowly he took off his shirt and pulled his pants down to his knees.

He wait for the scream , the yell, the hate. He waited and waited. Then he looked up at Lilly and saw tears in her eyes. She hated him HATED HATED HAT--

" You poor Boy I am so sorry " Lilly said cutting off Reeks thoughts. " What did that twisted freak do to you. I'm sorry so sorry." Then with out warning she pulled him into a tight hug still whisper sorrys to him.

"You don't hate Reek. Even though he's a freak".

" You are not a freak." Lilly said with a stern voice. "You are a poor boy who has been through something  no one should have to go through." Slowly wiping away her tears she said. "now lets get you clean then you can go talk to Lord Stark." She said with a smile

The rest of the time Reek spent with Lilly was nice there was no more panic or worry. Though he was worried to talk to this Lord stark and what would happen to him. 

At this moment he was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. Happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think. Please review!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?? As the story goes on and you think the rating is to high or low please tell me. And if you have and comments you want to tell me please do!!


End file.
